Timothy R. Sterling, M.D. is on the Physician-Scientist (tenure) track at Vanderbilt University Medical Center, with 80% effort dedicated to research. He seeks funding for the K24 Mid-Career Investigator Award to expand his patient-oriented research program in HIV and tuberculosis, and to mentor clinical investigators in these areas. Dr. Sterling has consistently demonstrated a commitment to epidemiological and translational research in HIV and tuberculosis, and has mentored 46 young investigators to date. His trainees have been very successful in publishing their work, and almost all have remained in academic medicine. The environment at Vanderbilt is extremely conducive to training clinical investigators, with an active General Clinical Research Center, degree programs in Masters in Public Health and Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation (both supported by a NIH CTSA award), and several training grants (T32), including infectious diseases, pulmonary, and health services research. There are also several training programs dedicated to women and under-represented minorities. Dr. Sterling has a comprehensive mentoring plan that focuses on ethical conduct of research, formulation of a scientific question, study design, study conduct, manuscript preparation, grant writing, time management, oral presentations, potential conflicts of interest, establishment of a national reputation and establishment of independence. Dr. Sterling's research is focused on the following areas: 1) outcomes of HIV infection that influence timing of antiretroviral therapy initiation;2) immunogenetic risk factors for tuberculosis infection and disease;3) novel strategies to treat M. tuberculosis infection and disease;and 4) optimizing effectiveness of treatment of tuberculosis in HIV-infected persons. Future research will also focus on fluoroquinolone resistance in M. tuberculosis, and its possible association with HIV infection. Given the tremendous global burden of HIV and tuberculosis, highly-skilled investigators are needed to guide and improve treatment of both diseases. Due to the disproportionate impact that these diseases have had on women and persons of color, investigators from these demographic groups are particularly needed. The K24 award will allow Dr. Sterling to continue to pursue his highly-productive career in patient-oriented research in HIV and tuberculosis, and mentor the next generation of researchers to do the same. Narrative: This work will enhance the mentoring of young investigators in HIV and tuberculosis research. There will be a focus on fluoroquinolone resistance in M. tuberculosis.